customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
2003 (battybarney2014's version)
Major Events *January 1: Production of Season 9 begins. *January 7: Barney Songs from the Park was released to stores. *January 17: Barney's Colorful World! begins performing at Mid South Coliseum in Memphis, Tennessee. *April 8: Read with Me, Dance with Me is released to stores. Also, Let's Go to the Zoo is released on DVD to stores and re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews. *May 13: Barney's Outdoor Fun!, a re-release of Camp WannaRunnaRound, is released to stores. *June 12: Barney's Summertime Fun is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *June 24: It's Nice To Meet You and Barney's It's A Happy Day are released to stores. *August 5: Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! and Barney's Numbers! Numbers! are released to stores. *August 19: Barney's Halloween Party is released on DVD and re-released on VHS to stores. The VHS has new previews. *August 26: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! is released to stores. *September 15: Season 8 premieres on PBS. *September 30: Barney's Night Before Christmas is re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews. *November 11: Start Singing With Barney was released to stores. *November 27: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed "The Best Manners Medley" at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December: Barney performs a live show at Mel Lastman Square in Toronto, Canada. *December 16: Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings is released to stores. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 8 (2003) https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/A_Fountain_of_FunA Fountain of Fun https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/On_Again,_Off_AgainOn Again, Off Again https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Sharing_Is_Caring!Sharing Is Caring! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Kitty,_Kitty!Here Kitty, Kitty! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Once_Upon_A_Fairy_TaleOnce Upon A Fairy Tale https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/It%27s_Hot!_It%27s_Cold!It's Hot! It's Cold! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/A_Perfectly_Purple_DayA Perfectly Purple Day https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Day_and_NightDay and Night https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Play_Piano_with_Me!Play Piano With Me! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/A_Picture_of_FriendshipA Picture of Friendship Add a photo to this gallery New Barney & Friends Songs https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/What_Shall_We_Make_Today%3FWhat Shall We Make Today? https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Dancing,_Won%27t_You_Come_and_Join_Me%3FDancing, Won't You Come and Join Me? https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Topsy_Turvy_TeaTopsy Turvy Tea https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/We%27re_Having_a_PartyWe're Having a Party https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/A_Swing_is_a_Beautiful_ThingA Swing is a Beautiful Thing https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/The_Sharing_HenThe Sharing Hen https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Lookie!_It%27s_a_Cookie!Lookie! It's a Cookie! https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/In_the_KitchenIn the Kitchen https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/A_Perfectly_Purple_Day_(song)A Perfectly Purple Day https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/PIANOPIANO https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Everybody%27s_Got_Feelings_(song)Everybody's Got Feelings Add a photo to this gallery Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Jackson (Daven Wilson *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) 'Crew' Executive Producer *Randy Dalton Editors *McKee Smith *Laura Cargile *Vickie Sterling *Laura Santamaria *Dan Whiteman *Tim Werner Directors *Jim Rowley *Ben Vaughn *Martha W. Chang *Fred Holmes *Joe Phillips (Audio/Musical Director) *Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) *Shelley C. Aubrey (Performance Director) *Christine Lanning (Performance Director) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Brian Mack (Associate Director) *Terrie Davis (Associate Director) *Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) *Randy Breedlove (Director of Technical Operations) *David Peak (Technical Director) *Terri McCormack (Technical Director) *Craig Sepko (Technical Director) Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Michael Anthony Steele *Perri Verdino-Gates *Cheryl Ammeter *Sandra J. Payne Producers *Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) *Julie Hutchings (also Consulting/Associate Producer) *Charlotte Spivey (also Associate Producer) *R. Shawn Kelly (also Associate Producer) Designers *Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) *Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) *Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) *Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Presidents *Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Managers *Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) *Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) *Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) *Bob Evans (Writing Team Manager) *Shauni Mast (Character Manager) *Debbie Cottle (Manager of Production Accounting) Supervisors *Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) *Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) *Ken Weber (Wardrobe Supervisor) *Jackie Boyer (Script Supervisor) *Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) *Marilie Hunter (Child Supervisor) *Mark Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Supervisor) Coordinators *Karen M. Gatewood (Production Coordinator) *Jennifer Garlington (Art Department Coordinator) *Daniel M. Leonard (Construction Coordinator) *Ruthy Horak (Script Coordinator) Engineers *Bink Williams (Video Engineer) *Wayne Cook (Video Engineer) *James Johnson (Video/Studio Engineer) Operators *Larry Allen (Camera Operator) *Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) *Harold Boch (Camera Operator) *Todd Roling (Camera Operator) *Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) *Van Smalley (Camera Operator) *Paul Cox (Camera Operator) *Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) *Mark Hawkins (Videotape Operator) *Jimmy Young (Videotape Operator) *Steve Tennison (Videotape Operator) *Stewart Odell (Videotape Operator) *Stephen Ritchey (Lighting Board Operator) Mixers *Malcolm Johnson (Production Sound Mixer) Audio *Neal Anderson (Post Production Audio) *Pat Sellers (Post Production Audio) *Casey Stinson (Post Production Audio) Electricians *Ricky Long (Best Boy Electrician) *Mark Herrmann (Best Boy Electrician) *John Knight *Jeff Conrad *Dennis Haden Grips *John Knight (also Key Grip) Builders *Alen Elson, Jr. (Prop Builder) Dressers *Susan Gaedke McGill (Set Dresser) *Lorna Munson (Set Dresser) Shoppers *Stephanie Emery Illustrators *Kathryn Yingling Craftspeople *Lyle Huchton Greenspersons *Kelley Johnston Carpenters *Kelton Cole *Larry Meinart *Stephen Connor Painters *Mikhael Dimov (Scenic Painter) *Cathy Miller (Scenic Painter) *Amber Bordelon (Scenic Painter) *Douglas Camp (Scenic Painter) *Tina Griffith Camp (Scenic Painter) *Kristin Weeks (Scenic Painter) Stylists *Julie Love (Hair Stylist) *John Paul Elson (Hair Stylist) *Regina Rutherford (Hair Stylist) *Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Costumers *Leila Heise (Set Costumer) *Taneia Lednicky (Set Costumer) Typist *Ruthy Horak Researchers *Lori Plummer (Educational Researcher) *Nancy Batchelder (Educational Researcher) Teachers *Anne Marie Hurlbut *Jill Richie Technicians *Shauni Mast (Character Technician) *Gilbert Gonzales (Character Technician) *Dana O'Neal (Character Technician) *Tracy Poe (Character Technician) *Phillip Yonko (Character Technician) Wranglers *Gilbert Gonzales (Character Wrangler) *Margaret Foster (Character Wrangler) *Dana O'Neil (Character Wrangler) *Janet Bush (Character Wrangler) *Tracy Poe (Character Wrangler) Stitchers/Seamstresses *Margaret Foster (Character Stitcher) *Leila Heise *Barbara Wood Accountants *George Engman (Payroll Accountant) *Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Drafts People *Bob Vukasovich Leadmen *Greg Beutel Artists *Jimi White (Makeup Artist) *Stephanie Dalvit (Specialty Makeup Artist) Construction *Larry Langley (Set Construction) *Dan Leonard (Set Construction) Property Master *Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers *Joe Phillips *Willy Welch *Stephen White *Tony Peugh Assistants *Casey Stinson (Audio Assistant) *Brenda Galgan (Audio Assistant) *Brad Womack (Audio Assistant) *Tim McGarity (Assistant Props) *Kathryn Yingling (Assistant Production Designer) *Cheryl Johnson (Assistant Greensperson) *Greg Beutel (Art Department Production Assistant) *Tom Jaekels (Assistant Costume Designer) *Christine Lanning (Assistant Choreographer/Performance Director) *Jillian Jester (Assistant Producer) *Shauna Diaz (Assistant Accountant/Executive Assistant) *Jayne Royall (Assistant Production Accountant) *Mike Scott (Production Assistant) *Ryan Walden (Production Assistant) *Halim Jabbour (Production Assistant) *Josh Fletcher (Production Assistant) *Elizabeth Dinh (Production Assistant) *Christine Petty (Wardrobe Assistant) *Brian Mack (Assistant Director) Category:Timelines